


We had that Last Kiss

by RLxTSxforever



Category: Joe Jonas/Taylor Swift Joe Jonas & Taylor Swift
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLxTSxforever/pseuds/RLxTSxforever
Summary: Joe and his band are at coachella and so is Taylor! They meet up and he kisses her cheek @1:58 on July 9 th





	We had that Last Kiss

  
We had that last kiss

This story came about from a gif of Taylor and Joe at Coachella and they were with a group of their friends and he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Taylor was at Coachella watching Calvin do his set and then Joe and his band mates join the group, everyone is talking and listening to the music. Joe looks at his phone and sees the time, he smiles and thinks about the coincidence of the time, who is here and the situation. He decides to go for it, he grabs Taylor's arm and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. She gives him a look and says he'll explain later. 2 seconds later Taylor gets a text and sees the time. She smiles and laughs, replies to the text then looks at Joe and gives him another look. He says it was 1:58 how could I not.

"Haha, that's funny, who would have thought after all these years later we'd get that last kiss." Taylor said

"I know right, I thought it was funny so coincidental timing. Now you have a new song to write, had to keep the songs about me coming." Joe said laughing

Taylor starts to laugh hysterically, once she calms down she gives Joe a side eye look and says that's true, you are still half my muse.

They laugh some more and Joe gives Taylor a hug and they see Calvin is done his set so Taylor goes backstage to see him

"So, you were getting pretty cozy with Joe there huh." Calvin said

"No, not really. We just laughed at a joke together and hung out like friends with the rest of his band." Taylor said

"Well, a kiss is a lot more than just laughing and hanging out." Calvin said

"That was the joke, because he saw that it was 1:58 and in utter coincidence it's July 9th and he kissed my check and said we finally had that last kiss. In reference to my song Last Kiss that is about him." Taylor said

It looked more like a cozy couple than a simple kiss on the cheek." Calvin said

"Well, it really wasn't. I don't get what the big deal about all of this is?" Taylor said and left pissed off

She ran into Joe backstage and he stopped her and asked what was wrong and what happened

Taylor said that Calvin was asking about them being cozy and the kiss and flipped out on her. She left because its stupid he's mad at her for something platonic.

Joe went into hug Taylor and said that Calvin is an asshole and doesn't deserve her if he's going to treat her that way

Joe brings Taylor home and tells her to have a good night, and that he is sorry for causing the drama between her and Calvin

Taylor says he didn't create the drama, Calvin is just an asshole who doesn't understand.

The next morning

Calvin is knocking on Taylor's door and wants a better understanding of what went down the night before

Taylor answers the door and lets him in and they talk. Taylor tells him how it was a funny joke and just a coincidence of what happened.

Calvin is still not understanding how this is not a big deal but to him it is. How can you just be so nonchalant about this and left.

Taylor doesn't know what to do or what just happened and just sits on the couch trying to figure it out.

Later that afternoon

Joe knocks on Taylor's door to see how she is doing. She lets him in and they talk about Calvin coming over and leaving and not knowing where they are at.

"Well, lets do what you do best, write an awesome song." Joe says

"Haha, ok let's do that." Taylor says and goes and grabs her guitar

They start playing around then Joe goes how about we had that last kiss, never imagined it would happen like that.

Taylor starts laughing and carrying on with the song

An hour later they had a finished song and Joe suggested they record it. Taylor gets her laptop out and they record it. They really like it and Taylor says they should just leak it. Joe gives her the idea of creating a fan YouTube account. They call it Jaylorlovers08 and then upload the song. Both of them are really proud of it and can't wait for the fans to freak out.

They both say they liked writing together so, they start writing some more songs. A couple hours later after loosing track of time they take a break and realize they basically have half an album of songs. They both laugh at it and Taylor goes and gets them drinks and snacks.

Taylor looks at her phone and notices it is blowing up with notifications from their leaked song.

"Hey Joe, is your phone blowing up with notifications of the leaked song?" Taylor asked

Joe looks at his phone and notices it is blowing up and tells Taylor "Ya it is, holy shit that was quick!"

"I know right, the power of fans. Let's read the comments and buzz feed on it." Taylor says bringing up the video on her laptop and Joe bringing up Twitter on his phone

Oh my gosh!!! All these jaylor feels!!!! How is this real?

JAYLOR SLAYS AGAIN!!!!!!!

Ok who did this! This ain't no joking matter! Joe and Taylor on a song together!

Damn someone is really good at this!

OMFG!!!! JOE AND TAYLOR ON A SONG TOGETHER!!!! TELL ME THIS AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE

Joe and Taylor!!!!! On a song together!! Yeah!!!!

@joejonas @taylorswift13 this is one hell of a way to say your back together!

"I'm loving all these comments, they are so sweet but some of them whoooooo!" Taylor said

"Oh, I love them too and twitter is blowing up too! This is so crazy but I'm loving it too." Joe says

The next day they both get a call from their management and PR people and deny that they leaked the song. They say its really clever and to just let the fans have it.

Their PR and management team call them again when they find out it really is them and ask why they lied

"Well, we didn't want everyone to make something if we went public with it but you never know in the future.


End file.
